


The Seven Souls

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, just a quick little thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests this is kinda just my opinion on what happened to the every single fallen human - or rather their souls. No names are mentioned, but certain characters are really easy to see, others maybe not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Souls

First came the red soul, bitter and cruel.

They had been disowned by their family and so disowned all of humanity. Perhaps they could have been happy underground, perhaps they could have found peace.

But that wasn't what they went looking for.

No, the red soul didn't fall to end their life or to seek a new life, they fell knowing of the tales and of the legends. They fell hoping to find the monsters they had been told stories about. They fell hoping to turn those monsters against all of humankind.

Revenge. That was why they fell into the ruins. That was why, when they left home, they took a knife with them.

They hadn't thought they could find a family, a best friend and brother that would give them their heart. They hadn't thought about hurting them too. But they needed to get their revenge, no matter the consequences.

They sacrificed everything, their life, their soul… And that of their brother. And yet they still failed.

Their soul vanished, their body taken by their adoptive mother deep deep into the ruins.

* * *

 

Next was the orange soul, brave and quick witted.

They rushed as fast as they could through the ruins, never once receiving a single blow, but dealing out many with small gloved fists.

They did not kill, for that would take too much time. Time was essential you see, for they wanted to escape this place they had stupidly decided to explore as soon as possible, they wanted to get back to their family.

Foolish bravery had led them down into the depths of the underground, and those same qualities led to their downfall.

They had confronted a group of monsters, claiming that they could defeat all of them all at once, that it would be quicker than facing each monster one by one.

They had thought themselves invincible with their bandana, abs drawn on in sharpie as part of a silly game.

But they got backed into a corner, they couldn't run, they couldn’t avoid, they could only stand still.

And so they fell, staining the snow red; their body and soul taken by the Monster King as he passed through the snowy town.

* * *

 

Then came the yellow soul, lucky and true.

They made friends with some monsters and killed others, justice had to be served after all. First they would talk to the monsters, if they didn't like what they heard, the human was sure to put an end to them - their gun aimed at the monster's soul, trigger pulled with not a hint of remorse.

And they never missed.

They were justice, they were the law, only their morals could ever be rationalised.

After hearing stories of the monsters that lay underground, they wanted to 'help'. They thought they could purge the underground of the 'bad' monsters, so that those they deemed safe could return to the surface.

They lasted a long long time in the underground, perhaps it was their luck, perhaps it was their careful distribution of bullets. But both of those things came to an end.

They were ambushed in an alley and with only an empty gun as their weapon, they too met their end.

Their soul was carefully given to the king, as for their body… Well, not much was left of their body.

* * *

 

Fourth to fall was the green soul, sweet and kind.

They met each monster with a smile, offering sweet delicacies they had baked and cooked. They spent a long time with a strange goat lady. With her by their side they made pies and brownies and pancakes and fried eggs and bacon… All sorts.

They eventually sought to leave, they wanted all the monsters to enjoy their cooking, not just those in the ruins.

And so they left, with a smile on their face, forgiveness in their heart and kindness in their soul. They made many a great friend, but they left each and every one behind.

They spent quite a long time in the hotlands, using the lava to cook for everyone and anyone that they came across.

The Monster King eventually learnt of this mysterious human, who never once frowned, who had never even laid a finger on a single monster.

He did not trust them.

The King sought them out, and when they offered him a smile and a butterscotch and cinnamon pie, he struck them down with tears in his eyes and a memory playing over and over in his mind.

* * *

 

After that came the light blue soul, patient and naive.

They waited and waited in the ruins for an age, hoping that the very same mother that had thrown them down into the underground would come back for them.

They never moved from where they landed. If a monster happened upon them, they simply waited for it to leave or playfully tried to hit it with their toy knife. They didn't realise it could hurt the monsters.

When they killed their first monster in this way, they cried and cried. They never meant to harm anyone.

Their sobs echoed throughout the ruins and the same goat lady found the child eventually, but by the time they did were a fragile little thing.

They were delirious and she wasn't able to save them, no matter how much she tried. But try she did.

She sat with them day and night, feeding them, nurturing them, praying that she wouldn't lose this child to an illness as well.

When the child eventually died, she silently left their body and soul outside the door to the ruins. She couldn't stand to bury another child.

* * *

 

Years passed before the next human fell - the blue soul, melodic and honest.

They liked to feel in control and powerful. And dangerous.

They didn't fall with the intention to harm, they didn't pass through the ruins with the intention to kill. But the more they did, the more alive they felt. They danced through the snowy village, leaving pain and sorrow in their wake.

The monsters had forgotten you see, they had forgotten what humans could do. So they underestimated them, and paid the price.

However, the human valued integrity above all else. And so when they were confronted, their sins laid out in front of them, they folded. They saw what they had become and begged for death.

Though they had one last request. For their song to be remembered. They had worked so hard on their song, why shouldn't it be remembered?

The monster that defeated them agreed, humming the haunting melody and then passing it on when they too perished.

The human's soul found its own way to the King, but their body was never recovered.

* * *

 

The seventh was the purple soul, persistent and intelligent.

They had tried very hard not to fall, they had tried to carefully make their way down into the underground, for research they had assured their family. But something about the place demanded that all visitors fall. And so they had.

Their papers scattered as their notebook slowly fell apart, bits of human knowledge spread throughout the underground. Some were picked up by monsters, some were not. Some piqued the interest of a certain skeleton.

They added to what they knew, they wrote it all down very carefully, and then carelessly lost random pages in their travels.

Rather than fight monsters, they would argue with them. About this or about that, it didn't matter. They were very opinionated and stubborn. The monsters were not and so eventually gave up and left.

The flowers always agreed with them though. The flowers knew they were right and repeated their words back at them.

They lost themselves to the flowers.

The next monster that found them took pity on their poor broken soul and mercifully killed them, delivering them silently to the King in the dead of the night.

* * *

 

Then, and only then many years later, did the red soul return, determined and hopeful.

They were many things, and there were many things they were not. Sometimes they got to the end, sometimes they did not. Sometimes it was a happy ending, sometimes it was not.

Sometimes they made friends out of their enemies and other times enemies out of their friends. They spared, then killed, only to spare again. But eventually...

Eventually the red soul found the bravery to spare others; the justice to aim for the true enemy; the kindness to walk away; the patience to learn before acting; the integrity to stay true to themselves; and the perseverance to right their wrongs.

After their last reset they never once harmed a single monster, they talked and they spared. Even as those same monsters tried to kill them, still they stayed determined.

Determined to give mercy, even to those who perhaps did not deserve it.

They made so many friends; and though they never gained LOVE, they gained love.

They reunited the monsters, they gave them hope.

They freed all of monsterkind, and the seven human souls.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that missed it, Sans is in there, as is an ancestor of Shyren's, and Gerson.


End file.
